SpongeBob SquarePants: Holiday on Europa
''SpongeBob SquarePants: Holiday on Europa is a special episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is on for an hour. Plot It's summer and SpongeBob and Patrick don't know where to go for their holiday. They've been to every sea and ocean on Earth and are tired of them. They go to Sandy for advice. Sandy is seen watching a documentary about Jupiter's moon, Europa. The documentary explains that their is an ocean of liquid water beneath the moon's surface and they may life. SpongeBob asks Sandy if she has a spaceship that can go to Europa. She says yes and they prepare to go. However, Mr. Krabs overhears their conversation and realizes he can set up a Krusty Krab's restaurant on the moon and make money of the Europeans. He rushes home and gets tools and then goes to the Krusty Krab to get the necessary components for making a Krabby Patty. Squidward asks Mr. Krabs what he's doing and Krabs says "''making money off aliens!". Since he has nothing better to do, Squidward follows Krabs. Back at Sandy's, the spacecraft is ready for launching. Krabs and Squidward scurry in at the last second and join the crew. Squidward is about to get off the craft when he sees SpongeBob there, but he then realizes that if their is life on Europa, he can take credit for the discovery of it and become famous. They soar out of the sea and into space. Upon arriving at Europa, the spacecraft turns into a drill and drills into Europa's crust. They arrive at the Europan sea. The craft descends into the alien ocean. Suddenly, they are attacked by orange lobster-like creatures. The craft is destroyed. Alien fish surround them. A yellow fish arrest them for invading Europan territory, but Mr. Krabs escapes. The "aliens" are taken to a prison in Storm City, the capital city of Europa. SpongeBob is questioned. He says he came here for a holiday, but the interrogators don't believe him. Everyone else says the same thing, except for Patrick. Patrick demands to see the Europan king because the Saturnians believe he stole one of Saturn's rings. The interrogators say there's no life on Saturn and Patrick's just trying to mislead them. Patrick admits the Ceronians sent him here, and he is sentenced to execution. Meanwhile, Krabs begins constructing the Krusty Krab Nebula. He quickly builds the building, but realizes he has no employees. He is then forced to bust SpongeBob and co. out of prison. The owner of another fast food joint, the Moldy Maggot, sees the Krusty Krab Nebula and decides to get rid of it while Krabs is gone. In the heart of Storm City, Plankton is spying on Krabs (he was a stowaway on the spacecraft). He also plans to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Krabs arrives at the prison in a disguise. He says he wants to visit. He discusses the escape plan with Squidward and Sandy. The following day, he returns to the prison as a laundry man and stuffs Patrick and Sandy into the laundry bag. SpongeBob and Squidward are in a different cell. Krabs is on his way to their cell. He is about to stuff them in when a Europan asks for help. He says he wants out of the prison and he wants to get off the moon once and for all. Krabs stuffs him into the bag and leaves the prison. They sneak away to the Krusty Krab Nebula to find police investigating. Krabs asks what's going on and the police reply that there's been a riot there. Krabs waits for the police to leave and enters the Nebula. Krabs says they must work for him (in disguise, of course) so he can make some money before leaving Europa. Their Europan friend introduces himself as "Stellar". He is also an "alien" from a planet many light years away. He was imprisoned on Europa when his ship crashed. The Nebula starts to get it's first costumers, and the employees begin cooking. Plankton and the Moldy Maggot owner (Errob) are being taken to prison after causing a riot in the Krusty Krab Nebula. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:2012